For example, in a disconnecting switch and/or a circuit breaker which interrupts current in insulating gas such as SF6 gas and dry air, as a technique which interrupts an arc generated between electrodes during current interruption, there is a method in which arc extinguishing gas generated from an arc extinction member and the arc cooled by the arc extinguishing gas; and accordingly, the arc is interrupted. This is a method in which the arc extinction member is disposed near an arc generation portion of a fixed electrode or a movable electrode and the arc comes into contact with the arc extinction member; and accordingly, the arc is cooled by the arc extinguishing gas generated from the arc extinction member.
As such a known switchgear, an arc generated between a fixed contact and a movable contact and between a current-carrying contact and the movable contact to interrupt the arc by decoupling, and the arc generated between the current-carrying contact and the movable contact is brought into contact with a fluorine resin tube; and accordingly, arc extinguishing gas is made to generate and to improve interruption performance (see, for example, Patent Document 1).